Le Téléphone Rose
by Cuty Monster
Summary: Sanji appelle le téléphone rose gay, Zoro répond. Avec un Lemon!


**Yo! :). Bon et bah voici une de mes nouvelles fics, idée trouver en cours d'histoire x) Brefouille, j'espers que vous aurez plaisir à lire autant que j'ai eu à l'ecrire! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Une nouvelle journée se déroulait sur le Sunny Go.

Luffy, Usopp et Chopper pêchaient, Nami cartographiait la dernière île qu'ils venaient juste de quitter, Robin lisait un livre intutilé « La disparition de la race humaine » (il a l'air sympa ce livre !), Francky réparait les quelques dégâts subits par le bateau Zoro faisait son entraînement quotidien et Sanji était dans sa cuisine, profitant de son temps libre.

Sanji s'y ennuyait un peu. Une distraction, voilà ce dont il avait besoin. D'un coup une idée parvint jusqu'à lui : il partit en trombe s'enfermer dans sa chambre accompagné de son escargophone personnel. Il chercha, dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, un petit morceau de papier où quelque chose était gribouillé dessus : c'était un numéro qu'il s'empressa de taper sur son den-den muchi. Après quelques tonalités, une voix lui répondit :

_Allô ?

Zoro était en train de faire sa 1499ème pompe sur pouce de la journée dans la vigie, lorsqu'une sonnerie vint l'interrompre. Il arrêta d'un coup tous mouvements, en essayant de se diriger vers la sonnerie pour répondre. Après avoir mit la pièce sans dessus dessous, il trouva enfin l'objet tant convoité.

_Téléphone rose gay bonjour ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

_Hum, à part me satisfaire, je vois pas...

_Et bien vous êtes direct vous... Bon et bien commençons, vous voulez être en dessous ou dessus ?

_En dessous. Répondit Sanji un peu gêné de cette réponse. Tutoyez moi.

_Alors, ferme tes yeux et imagine, nous sommes tous les deux dans une chambre. Je ferme la porte à clef derrière nous pour que personne ne vienne ne déranger. Je te plaque contre le mur, et t'embrasse, je laisse mes mains vagabonder sur ton corps, la chaleur commence à nous envahir, je te pousse gentiment sur le lit et t'allonge dessus, j'enlève ton haut et j'embrasse chaque parcelle de ton torse sans en laisser une seule. J'arrive à ton pantalon que je déboutonne avec une facilité déconcertante, je le balance dans un coin sombre de la pièce, et commence à passer ma main sur la bosse apparente qui se dessine sur ton boxer...

A ces mots, Sanji déboutonna sa chemise et mit sa main sur son caleçon et commença des mouvements sur sa verge tendue.

_Je sors ton sexe de sa prison de tissus et mets quelques coups de langues dessus, déposant par si par là des baisers, puis je la prends entièrement en bouche...

Sanji débuta alors des va-et-vient, lâchant au passage de minimes gémissements, assez discret pour ne pas rameuter tout l'équipage.

_Je le lèche avidement, tout en continuant mes multiples caresses sur ton corps.

_Ah, je... je vais...venir …

_Hum, tu m'excites beaucoup toi, j'accélère donc mes mouvements de plus en plus pour te faire monter au septième ciel. Tu viens en moi et j'avale toute ta semence...

Sanji venait tout juste d'éjaculer, pile au moment où l'homme parlait de tout avaler...

_Hum, c'est bon, c'était vraiment bien, tu sais t'y faire toi.

_Ouais, on me le dit souvent. Je suis content de t'avoir satisfait, bon j'ai plus rien à faire maintenant, j'te laisse, rappelle moi vite. Bip... Bip...

Sanji raccrocha, et essuya le sperme qui était sur son torse avec un chiffon propre.

Zoro, lui, était fier de lui, il avait reconnu la voix du blond, il se doutait bien que le cuistot était gay, mais ne se pensait pas qu'il irait jusqu'à appeler le téléphone rose. L'escrimeur s'amusait de la situation. Il partit quand même se soulager dans la salle de bains. Il faut avouer que d'entendre le Love Cook se masturber avait quelque chose d'assez excitant...

Après sa petite affaire dans la salle de bains, Zoro reprit son entraînement là où il l'avait laissé. Sanji, lui s'affairait en cuisine pour préparer un magnifique goûter. Il allait préparer une ribambelle de petit plats, des verrines, des tartes, des beignets...

Zoro, assoiffé comme jamais prit l'initiative de descendre dans la cuisine prendre une bonne bouteille de saké, enfin, c'était aussi pour voir le cuistot. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur l'escrimeur torse nu, il s'assit sur la chaise, profitant que Sanji ai le dos tourné pour admirer son magnifique petit cul (1)

_Qu'est-ce-que tu veux Marimo ?

_J'ai soif, donne moi une bouteille.

_Et le « s'il te plait », c'est pour les chiens ?

_ 'plais Ero Cook

_Je préfère, tiens

Le vert voulut se venger de cette petite « humiliation ». C'est vrai quoi, il a du dire « s'il te plait » au cuistot (2), c'est impardonnable !

_Tout à l'heure, tu faisais quoi dans ta chambre ? J'ai entendu des bruits assez… suspects.

_Merde, il m'a entendu ?_

_Bah rien de spécial, mentit-il.

_T'es sûr ? Pourtant, je jurerais le contraire...

_Bon tu m'énerves là, et puis c'est quoi ces questions à deux balles? Allez sors de ma cuisine maintenant!

Il termina sa bouteille et la déposa sur la table avant de sortir de la pièce. Le goûter fin prêt, Sanji prit un plateau avec l'en cas de ses deux mellorines. Il arriva devant la chambre de Nami, toqua et entra.

_Nami-san, Robin-san, je vous emmène votre quatre heure !

_Merci Sanji-kun.

_Arigato Cook-san !

_Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! dit-il les yeux en cœur

Il retourna dans sa cuisine, prit la nourriture, une table, et emmena le tout sur l'avant du navire. Il appela ensuite le reste de l'équipage qui arriva en trombe, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais manger de leur vie ! Mais bon, les repas de Sanji étaient tellement délicieux qu'à chaque fois c'était une vrai émeute, bien qu'ils ne soient quand même assez peu... A la fin de ce repas mouvementé, il prit les assiettes et alla les laver.

Le soir arriva bien vite sur le bateau, et le capitaine décida de faire la fête pour une quelconque raison... Tous partant pour cette idée, Sanji prépara tout plein de garnitures pour le barbecue.

La fête battait son plein, l'alcool coulait à flot, et la nourriture était divine : tout se passait pour le mieux. Chopper qui ne supportait pas beaucoup la boisson alla se coucher, ce fut une sorte de signal, et tout le monde alla dormir tour à tour. Les deux seuls survivants étaient Zoro et Sanji (comment ça vous vous y attendiez ?). Sanji demanda alors à Zoro de venir l'aider à ranger tout le bordel et de mettre les couverts sales dans l'évier, ce qu'il fit sans broncher. Le cuistot commença alors la vaisselle, le bretteur, assit sur une chaise le regardait faire, s'attardant une fois de plus sur le beau petit cul du Love Cook. Il bougeait de droite à gauche, suivant les mouvements du cuistot. Zoro se demandait pourquoi son pantalon devenait de plus en plus serré... Il baissa les yeux et comprit le pourquoi du comment. La raison ? Et bien il bandait dur ! (3)

Il se leva, se dirigea vers Sanji, se colla à lui et posa ses bras à côté des siens. Étrangement, Sanji se laissait faire, il sentait la chaleur du corps de Zoro et son érection se frotter contre ses fesses, ce qui ne le gêna pas pour autant, au contraire... Il avait même commencer à avoir une érection lui aussi. Zoro fit remonter ses mains sur les bras de Sanji, jusqu'aux épaules puis les redescendit vers son buste, détachant au passage les boutons de chemise. Il la fit glisser et l'envoya ensuite valdinguer au fond de la pièce. L'escrimeur s'attaqua à la nuque de son Uke, l'embrassant de toutes parts. Il fit glisser sa langue tout le long de la colonne vertébrale du cuistot, le faisant frémir. Sa tête était maintenant devant les fesses de Sanji. Il les prit en mains et les malaxa, mit ses mains sur le bassin du Cook puis le fit pivoter pour avoir une meilleure vue sur l'objet de ses désirs. Il passa sa main sur le pantalon. Sanji laissa un petit gémissement sortir de sa bouche entre ouverte. Zoro remonta et l'embrassa avec passion, ils entremêlèrent leurs langues qui étaient maintenant devenues les meilleures amies du monde... L'épéiste laissa les lèvres de son amants à l'abandon des siennes, et retourna à son ancienne tâche. Il fit glisser le boxer de Sanji, dévoilant ainsi son membre gorgé de plaisir. Le vert ne se fit pas prier et le mit en bouche. Après un nombre incalculable d'allers-retours, le blond allait bientôt venir...

_Hum, Zo... Ro, je vais, haa

Il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'il se déversait déjà dans la bouche de son amant qui avala tout, jusqu'à la dernière petit goutte. Il repartit prendre possession des lèvres de Sanji avant de lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille :

_Hum tu m'excites beaucoup toi, ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

_C'était toi au den-den muchi ?

_Bravo... tu m'as démasqué.

Zoro prit la main de son amant et l'emmena vers le plan de travail où il posa les mains de Sanji, et se mit derrière lui. Il se baissa et lécha l'intimité de ce dernier, ce qui arracha plusieurs petits gémissements de la part du Cook. Il y enfonça, par la suite, un doigt déjà humidifié, puis un second et fit des gestes de ciseaux. Il en rajouta un dernier pour bien le préparer... Ce qu'il faisait ne laissait pas le cuistot de marbre vu que ses gémissements devenaient de plus en plus fort. Zoro retira ses doigts, ce qui fit grogner de mécontentement l'Ero-Cook.

_Ce qui va arriver et bien plus gros que trois doigts, tu te sens prêt ?

_Arrête de parler et prends-moi, maintenant !

_Tes désirs sont des ordres...

Zoro se déshabilla, ses vêtements allaient rejoindre ceux du Cook. Le contact de leurs torses brûlants de désir les fit frémir. Il positionna son membre à l'entrée du corps de Sanji et le pénétra en douceur (4), pour lui faire le moins mal possible. Entièrement en lui, il ne bougea plus le temps qu'il s'habitue à cette présence étrangère. Le blond fit un mouvement de bassin montrant qu'il était prêt. Zoro débuta alors des mouvements, d'abord lents et faibles, mais plus Sanji gémissait, plus il allait vite, loin et fort. Le cuistot avait l'air d'aimer ça, de beaucoup aimer même, il s'accrochait désespérément au plan de travail sur lequel il était, enfonçant ses ongles à l'intérieur.

La cuisine fut vite remplie de grognements et de gémissements divers, la chaleur montait à mesure des coups de bassins de Zoro. Se sentant venir, ce dernier décida de prendre le sexe de Sanji en main et de commencer à le masturber, en se synchronisant avec ses propres mouvements. Sanji n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop bon, Zoro n'en menait pas large non plus.

Le septième ciel, ils y étaient, c'était super bon, Sanji revint à la réalité quand il éjacula dans la main de son amant. Zoro aussi ne tarda pas à venir. A cause de sa jouissance, Sanji contracta son intimité, se resserrant contre le membre de Zoro. Il ne put retenir un long cri juste avant de venir en Sanji. Zoro se retira, le blond partit ramasser leurs habits éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce, puis le prit par la main, et l'emmena dans sa chambre pour au moins dormir convenablement après leur nuit agitée.

Arrivés devant la porte, il l'ouvrit et Zoro mit son boxer, puis s'allongea sur le lit. Sanji en fit de même avant de venir se blottir dans les bras chauds et rassurants de son nouvel amant. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, Sanji se réveilla en premier, toujours dans les bras de son Marimo. Il sourit et lui déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres avant de se lever pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Il enfila un pantalon et une chemise propre et il ouvrit la porte, le plus doucement possible pour ne pas réveiller son homme.

_Attends Sanji, dit Zoro encore un peu dans les vapes, je t'aime.

A ces mots, Sanji se jeta sur Zoro pour l'embrasser langoureusement avant de lui répondre :

_Moi aussi je t'aime Zoro...

Finalement Sanji avait décidé que, aujourd'hui, il allait rester au lit, au plus grand plaisir de son amant.

* * *

(1) Vachement poétique tout ça!

(2) C'etait pas vraiment un s'il te plais ça

(3) J'aime la vulgarité!

(4) J'pensais qu'il connaissait pas ce mot :O

Ca vous a plus? Dites le moi en reviews ;)


End file.
